


Numb

by headupintheclouds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headupintheclouds/pseuds/headupintheclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever feel numb? Like your sitting in a place with thousands of people, everyone doing there own thing and you see everyone around you move, but you feel like you're not moving at all? You see everyone accomplishing great things, while the only thing you can think of is just making it through the day and do what you have to do. This is the way Lexa Woods feels. She feels stuck and it's driving her insane, she wanted a way out, a way to feel alive again. 'Cause right now she was just surviving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Do you ever feel numb? Like your sitting in a place with thousands of people, everyone doing their own thing and you see everyone around you move, but you feel like you're not moving at all? You see everyone accomplishing great things, while the only thing you can think of is just making it through the day and do what you have to do. This is the way Lexa Woods feels. She feels stuck and it's driving her insane, she wanted a way out, a way to feel alive again. Cause right now she was just _surviving._

Being lost in her thoughts, Lexa didn't hear the other girl coming up to her. She only noticed when she smelled the crappy cafeteria food, the college building had to offer. "How was your class?" Said the girl sitting next to her. "Hey Anya", Lexa said, "it was pretty interesting I guess". Honestly she hadn't really payed attention at all, which probably wasn't a good idea considering the fact law school isn't the easiest thing in the world. _Just another thing I have to worry about,_ Lexa thought.

"Your classes are always interesting, guess that's one of the perks of being a law student" Anya said sarcastically, Lexa just looked at her and gave a quick nod, "So you're not going to ask about my class?". Lexa let out a long sigh and said "Sorry Anya, I'm just somewhere else with my head, how was your class?" Anya knew Lexa very well, maybe even better than Lexa knew herself, so she knew right now wasn't the right time to comment any further on the matter and simply replied with "It was actually pretty fun, I think Mrs. Wilson had a little bit too much to drink last night, so it was pretty easy to get some information about the next exam". Lexa shook her head and gave a small smile. Even though Anya was a senior and Lexa a junior, they clicked the moment they met. Anya helped her with finding her way around the campus on the first day of school and now they share a small apartment together. Anya is like the big sister Lexa never had and she didn't know what she did to deserve someone like her, but she wasn't going to question it. "It's surprising Mrs. Wilson hasn't reached her breaking point yet with all the stuff you put her through" Lexa said. Anya let out a quick laugh and said "Yeah well it's not my fault she's just that trusting of a teacher. Anyway what do you want for dinner tonight, I’ll cook". Lexa thought for a while and decided she wanted burritos. After that she said a quick goodbye to Anya and made her way to the next class.

Lexa was late, she was never late, her being late caused her to bump into a blonde, blue-eyed girl,  _beautiful_ , Lexa thought. "O my god, I’m so sorry" the blonde girl said, whilst trying to grab her belongings that were now scattered on the floor. "Oh god no, I should be the one apologizing, are you okay?" Lexa asked, the blonde girl gave her a small smile and said "yeah I’m fine, but I should really get to class now. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime", Lexa didn't know what to say, she was too busy admiring the girl's beauty, so she just gave her one of her half smiles and gave a quick nod as she started to walk again. Before Lexa had time to walk though, the blonde girl said "my name is Clarke by the way", Lexa turned around and replied "nice to meet you Clarke, my name is Lexa". With that both girls walked away. Lexa knew for sure that she was going to be late for class, but strangely enough she didn't mind, because she just met the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Once she arrived at the classroom, she was surprised to find out that she was exactly on time and Lexa sighed with relief. The next hour was spend trying her hardest to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but her mind was somewhere else, all she could she were those blue eyes she just looked in to. Lexa didn't know why this girl, _Clarke,_ was on her mind so much, all she knew was that she didn't mind seeing her again.

 

The moment she stepped through her front door, Lexa let out a relieved sigh. She could have her peace and quiet now and not have to deal with all the annoying people. Remembering she had to finish an assignment, she grabbed her laptop and took out her notes. Looking through her notes she couldn't find the ones she needed for the assignment. Frustrated, she started searching the apartment and at that moment Anya walked in "Uh Lexa, what are you doing?" she said, "I can't find my stupid notes!" Lexa nearly yelled. A bit taken back by the sudden outburst, Anya tried to calm her down "Okay Lex, just calm down. Where did you last have them?" Lexa sighed "I thought I put them with the rest of my notes in my bag, but apparently not since they're not there". And then it clicked,, she was holding her notes when she bumped into Clarke, maybe that was when she had lost them. "What, what is it? You're making this weird thinking face" Anya said, "I think I know where they are" Lexa said and Anya gave her this look which made Lexa continue "I bumped into this girl on my way to class, some pieces of paper fell, she picked them up and now she probably has my notes too". Anya said "well you can't do anything about that right now, maybe you'll bump in to her again tomorrow, for now let's enjoy my delicious burritos" Lexa let out a frustrated sigh, she knew Anya was right but she really wanted to start the assignment now but she just had to wait till tomorrow. On the plus side, Lexa thought, this way I'm going to have to see Clarke again and she didn't mind that one bit. The only problem was that she had no idea how she was going to find her. _Worries for later,_ Lexa thought. With that she turned on the TV and waited for Anya to finish dinner, so they could eat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The beeping sound of her alarm woke her up the next morning. Lexa had no problem waking up at six in the morning. Waking up early was part of her routine, the routine that had been drilled onto her from a young age. She liked the routine, it gave her something to hold on to, although lately she didn't know whether it was a good thing that she lived her life through a routine that repeated itself over and over again rather than actually living.

As she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom she heard Anya in the other room grunt and yell at her "Lexa for the love of God, please turn the volume on your alarm down, I don't need to be awake at 6 am on a Friday!" Lexa chuckled and decided she would make it up to her by bringing her some coffee and a bowl of cereal. First she took a quick shower and got dressed in simple black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. After that she went into the kitchen to make the coffee and cereal for Anya.

"This is my peace offering for the loud alarm, I promise I'll turn the volume down next time" Lexa said with a slight chuckle.

"I love you, you know that" Anya said, whilst taking a sip of her coffee "Aw Anya, who knew you would be so sentimental at six in the morning" Lexa replied with a small smirk on her lips. At that Anya hit her in the arm and said "You know what, I take that back I don't love you at all" Lexa pretended like she was hurt by that comment and put her hand over her heart with a loud gasp. "Well, you're not my favorite person in the world either" Lexa said with a small smile.

"Ha ha, you know that's not true! I am your one and only"

"Yes, yes you are Anya" Lexa said with a serious expression on her face. Because she knew Anya was right, at this moment in her life Anya was all she had and she wouldn't know what to do without her. "I'm going to let you sleep now, i'll she you tonight for dinner?" Lexa asked.

"Of course, have a good day at school Lex"

 

After eating breakfast and putting all her stuff in her bag, Lexa made her way to school. On her way there, she remembered the notes she had lost the other day. It was Friday so she needed to get them back today if she wanted to get a start on her assignment during the weekend. How was she going to get them back. The school was so big that she was sure she was never going to be able to find Clarke again, espcially when she didn't know anything - other than her name and that she had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen - about the girl. This was going to be a difficult task, Lexa thought, but she was always up for a challenge. Her mission for the day was to find Clarke and she wasn't going to fail.

With 30 minutes to spare before her class Lexa decided she would walk around the campus building the see if she could spot Clarke anywhere. 20 minutes in, Lexa realised that this was going to be impossible and she might need some help, so she texted Anya.

**Hey Anya, remember my little freak out yesterday about those notes? Well I'm trying to find the girl who has them, but it's going to take me the whole day if I do this alone. Would you please help me find her?**

About two minutes later, the phone buzzed.

**Yeah no problem! Just let me know what she looks like, so I know who i'm looking for.**

**Thank you, you're a lifesaver! Her name is Clarke, blonde hair, blue eyes. She's a little bit shorter than me. That's all I have, hope it works. Thanks again!**

**Well, that's definetly not a lot to go by, but i'll keep an eye out.**

 

Class was about to start in 5 minutes so that was where she was headed. During her class Lexa tried coming up with places Clarke could be. The first place she would check after her class was going to be the lunch hall, Clarke had to eat right? Then Lexa's mind started to wonder what Clarke her major might be. She did seem a bit all over the place but also strong minded and very smart, maybe she did something in business or politics, Lexa thought. There was also something different about Clarke, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it were just those eyes.

About 30 minutes later class ended and Lexa was done for the day. Now all she had to do was get her notes back and in order to do that she had to find Clarke. For some odd reason Lexa was scared and/or nervous about seeing her again. She didn't know why.

The first place Lexa started looking was the lunch hall, it wasn't that busy yet so she sat down at one of the tables and got her phone out to text Anya.

**Have you found her yet?**

A couple of minutes later her phone buzzed.

**No, not yet. I also haven't really had the chance to look though. I just got here about 40 minutes ago.**

Lexa didn't expect anything else, but still she got frustrated, because the thought of ever finding Clarke again was beginning to sound impossible.

**Oh okay. How am I ever going to find her Anya? I have to get those notes today otherwise I won't be able to start on my assignment.**

As Lexa was typing on her phone she didn't notice a certain blonde girl walking up to her, until she heard the softest "Hey." Lexa looked up from her phone in the same blue eyes she saw just yesterday "Hey, Clarke".

Clarke smiled at her and asked "Do you mind if I take a seat here? All of my friends are still in class, so I'd rather sit with you than sit alone"

"Yeah sure, no problem" Lexa said with a small smile. "I, uhh, was actually looking for you." Clarke quirked her eyebrow in confussion and then seemed to know what Lexa was talking about, "Oh, your notes you mean? I've got them right here" Clarke said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I needed those" Lexa said as she put the papers back in her bag.

"Well, I guess it's only fair I gave them back to you, considering I don't study what ever the hell you're studying" Clarke said with a smirk.

"I guess it is" Lexa smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction i've ever posted, so please let me know what you think I would really appreciate it. If you have suggestions please let me know! :)


End file.
